As an electric machine in which U-phase, V-phase and W-phase coils are wound around teeth of a stator core in a distributed winding manner, there is a motor described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 10-271733). In the motor described in the Patent Document 1, when coils of the phases are assembled into slots, in order to avoid contact between coil ends of the coils of different phases, the coil ends are previously formed into predetermined shapes. By forming the coil ends into the predetermined shapes, the coil is prevented from being damaged when the coil is assembled into the slot using an inserter, the space factor of the coil is enhanced, and there is no need to form the coil end after the coil is assembled into the slot.
According to the motor described in the Patent Document 1, in a state where the U-phase coil is assembled into the slot, a coil end of the U-phase coil is formed so that slots into which the V-phase coil and the W-phase coil are assembled thereafter can be seen from an axial direction of a stator. That is, the coil end of the U-phase coil is formed such that a bridge portion thereof extends in an arcuate shape and radially outward of the stator core as compared with slots into which the V-phase coil and the W-phase coil are assembled. The coil end of the V-phase coil is formed to incline radially outward of the stator core from a location slightly separated away from an end surface of the stator core in its axial direction. The V-phase coil is disposed on the U-phase coil in a state where the V-phase coil is assembled into the slot. The coil end of the W-phase coil is formed into such a shape that the coil end stays within a region other than portions where the U-phase coil and the V-phase coil are disposed. A bridge portion of the coil end of the W-phase coil is formed such that it is disposed radially inside a bridge portion of the coil end of the V-phase coil in the stator core.